The present disclosure relates generally to the field of mattresses, and more particularly to mattresses with temperature controlled systems.
Heating and cooling systems may be employed in foam mattresses to adjust a temperature of a sleeping area. The heating and cooling systems may rely on convective air heating or cooling through foam of the mattress. Circulation of hot or cold air through the foam of the mattress presents challenges for even distribution of the hot and cold air over the entire mattress. For example, the foam may prevent conditioned air from reaching a surface of the mattress such that the effects of the conditioned air are felt at a sleeping surface of the mattress. Further, achieving a uniform temperature of the sleeping area or portions of the sleeping area may also be difficult due to the nature of the foam of the mattress.
Additionally, a fire retardant sock, which is generally included around a mattress for the mattress to meet upholstered furniture fire safety standards, may also affect the distribution of hot and cold air to the sleeping area of a mattress. For example, the fire retardant sock typically includes at least one layer of a fire retardant foam. In a manner similar to the foam of the mattress, the fire retardant foam of the fire retardant sock may prevent circulation of hot and cold air to the sleeping surface of the mattress.